


happy birthday

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy tho lol, sorry y'all this shit sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: junhui goes to see his one and only minghao on his birthday.





	happy birthday

junhui's eyes opened. he took a breath, sitting up from his previous lying position. he smiled; he knew what day it was.

it was the day he got to visit the love of his life. his beautiful boyfriend, xu minghao. it was his 23rd birthday. he knew he didn't visit him enough, but there were reasons why. he felt bad, but distance, and junhui's busy schedule had gotren in the way a lot.

he put those thoughts aside; he was trying to be positive. it was a good day, after all.

he got out of bed and walked into his kitchen. he picked out his usual morning tea, and put it on the stove.

the sun was rising now, displaying a beautiful view of the colorful morning scene. instead of only a dark navy blue blanketing the sky, shades of violet had started to come into the picture, along with pink hues, which faded into a marvelous shade of orange. not bright, overpowering orange. a soft, pastel orange; almost corral.

this reminded junhui of minghao, like so many other things. the colors perfectly blended purely by nature reminded him of minghao's art. he had always been a talented artist— whether he believed it or not. junhui had almost every one of his works hung up in his house; they made junhui miss him just a little bit less.

the tea kettle whistled, only startling junhui a little bit. he took minghao's first pottery project, also known as his favorite mug, and poured himself his morning tea. he took it to his room and drank it as he picked out his clothes, making sure to wear yellow. it had always been minghao's favorite color.

he checked the time. it was 8:35 a.m. he had planned to leave at 9:00, because it took two hours to get to him from his apartment in seoul. he wanted to get to him at exactly 11:30; the time they'd met exactly 5 years ago. 

he got ready, happily playing their anniversary playlist from the first year they'd dated. it had felt like decades, really. he could barely remember life before minghao. not that he even wanted wanted to think about it, but still. the song silly love songs by paul mccartney and wings played as he ran a hand through his hair, making a half-ass effort to tame it. minghao had always said he didn't care about junhui's appearence, yet junhui always felt the need to look good around him. he found a medium in getting ready. try, but not very hard.

as the song hit it's final notes, junhui was just about ready to go. he fed the cat, aster, on his way out. he was named after minghao's favorite flower. she was minghao's present to junhui on his 20th birthday. 

he got his car keys and his jacket and left, not bothering to take care of his tea cup.

he walked down the stairs as opposed to taking the elevator, because the stairs are faster, anyways. he walked out the lobby doors, waving to the nice lady at the front desk as he departed from his living space.

the warm spring air attacked his senses as soon as it had hit him. the smell of morning dew and grass filled his nose like water fills the ocean. he wasn't used to getting up this early; he thought it was kind of nice. the usually crowded street was empty, apart from a few joggers and cars on their way to work or school or wherever. he unlocked his car, before getting in the driver's side and starting it.

he turned up the radio and made his way out of the parking lot.

he knew the route by heart now; it had been the third year in a row he had been driving on it. he took a left onto the first exit, and watched as the familiar trees passed by him, disappearing quickly behind him with every passing mile. 

the sky was now a singular shade of blue, which was calming to junhui. he liked looking at the sky, he found it calming. 

he passed the familiar city of gwacheon, the bakery reminding him of minghao. he smiled, once again. he remembered the time that they ate there while waiting for wonwoo and mingyu to meet them at the airport adjacent to it before their trip back to china for the summer.

_"they're stuck in traffic, i guess. it's gonna be a while."_

_minghao sighed. "of course."_

_they had been sitting on a bench outside of the main entrance, waiting for their friends to arrive. it had been an hour, and mingyu just texted them._

_"wanna go eat? we've got time." minghao suggested, standing up._

_junhui just nodded, grabbing his hand. they walked towards the bakery, the yellow sign attracting minghao._

_they walked in, junhui holding the door for minghao. immediately they were hit with the scent of bread. as expected of a bakery._

_"i really like the color scheme," minghao started, reaching out to touch a pink dream catcher next to junhui. "very... pastel."_

_he found minghao's love for color endearing, like so many other things. he loved the way his face changed as he analyzed the different shades of color in the room. this always made junhui fall in love with him all over again._

_they sat down at a table next to the window, eventually deciding what to order. junhui insisted on ordering and oaying for the food; minghao didn't protest too much._

_they ate in peace, talking about minghao's art and junhui's school._

_"wait," junhui said, interrupting his boyfriend. he got his phone out and took a picture._

_"what? is there something on my f-"_

_"no, no, you're good. you just look so..." he couldn't seem to find the word. "ethereal."_

_minghao smiled, making the older smile back._

_"thank you."_

that was four years ago. he missed it more than anything; the simple times.

he continued his journey along the seemingly endless road, until he got to his favorite part of the whole trip; the bridge.

it was his favorite for many reasons, one being that it was perfectly picturesque, and another being that it reminded him of minghao yet again.

they'd gone on a road trip with soonyoung and chan on spring break of 2016.

_"pull over! i have to pee!" minghao yelled, obviously not joking._

_"we can't just-" soonyoung started, but stopped once he realized junhui was already pulling over._

_"what? what are we doing?" chan asked, pulling a headphone out._

_"code yellow, emergency, let's go!" soonyoung explained frantically._

_they had road trip codes— one of which being code yellow. they had a rule where everyone was required to stand around the inflicter, because they did not need to get in trouble for public nudity._

_minghao got out as quickly as possible, followed by the other three. they stood as a wall around him as he let his bladder out onto the concrete._

_"channie, take a picture of us!" minghao said, handing him his phone._

_chan rolled his eyes an snapped the picture._

_"let's get back to it, boyos!"_

that very picture was junhui's wallpaper to this day.

he was almost to minghao when he stopped to get him his favorite flowers. he walked in, greeting the owner. he was considered a regular there; he always got the same thing. 

"good morning, jun. usual?" minyong, the owner, asked. 

he nodded. she came back a moment later with the purple asters. he handed her the money with a tip, and was on his way out. 

"jun," she called, making him turn around.

"yes?" 

"tell him we say happy birthday, alright?" 

he nodded again, leaving the store.

he set the flowers in his passenger's seat, and was off once again. 

he passed the garden where they'd shared their first kiss.

_"you're so beautiful, minghao." he complimented, making minghao's cheeks turn red. "i know, i say it all the time. but really, you are. you love art, but it's ironic, really. you are the art. you are living art. you inspire me to get up in the morning. you make me want to live my life for as long as i can. you make me-"_

_minghao connected their lips, taking junhui by surprise._

_"sorry, i couldn't help it. you're just so cute when you're passionate and i don't think i could handle any more of those compliments."_

a lump developed in his throat, but he tried his best to swallow it. he wanted to stay happy for minghao, no tears, no negativity. he deserved so much more than that.

he drove through the gate and drove through the twists and turns until he saw the familiar structure. his breath hitched; he was going to cry. 

he got the flowers and got out of the car, walking up the path, towards minghao.

he sat down on the grass in front of minghao's headstone.

"happy birthday, baby!" the lump came back, this time not being swallowed. 

he set down the flowers. "i got you your favorites." 

he sat there for a moment, not saying anything. 

"i miss you." he said, sniffling. he knew he'd end up crying. no use in stopping it now.

he sat there for a long time, just talking to minghao. updating him on daily life. he felt at peace just being close to him again. 

eventually, it was time for him to leave.

"i love you." 

he stood up, looking down at where the love of his life was laid to rest. just then, a yellow butterfly flew by, landing on his headstone. junhui smiled.

"always."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but i hope it didn't suck other than the emo-ness of it all. thank u for reading.


End file.
